The Final Reflection
| date=8405.15 circa 2283 (Framing Story)| author=John M. Ford| omnibus=The Hand of Kahless| published=May 1984 - Paperback| pages=253| ISBN=ISBN 0671473883| altcover=| }} Introduction (blurb) Klingon Captain Krenn is a ruthless war strategist. But on a mission to Earth, Krenn learns a lesson in peace. Suddenly he must fight a secret battle of his own. His Empire has a covert plan to shatter the Federation. Only Krenn can prevent a war - at the risk of his own life! Summary References Characters ;Regulars :James T. Kirk • Leonard H. McCoy • Janice Rand • Spock ;Others :Akhil • Akten • Ankhisek • Antaan • Atro • Auloh • Amos Blakeslee • Dezhe • Wallace Duquesne • Graade • Maxwell Grandisson III • Amanda Grayson • Kadi • Kafter • Kagga • Kalim • Kandel • Kang • Kelag • Kelly (Klingon) • Kepool • Keppa • Kessum • Kethas (Kethas epetai-Khemara) • Kev • Kezhke (Kezhke zantai-Adion) • Khidri (Khidri tai-Gensa) • Kian • Kirtann • Klimor • Kodon (Kodon vestai-Karum) • Koll • Konli • Koth • Kotkhe • Kovar • Kreg • Krenn (aka Vrenn, Vrenn Khemara, Krenn sutai-Rustazh) • Kurrozh • Samuel Landers • Lucy • Mabli (Mabli vestai-Galann) • Maida • Maktai • Mara • Margon • Marks • Maskan • Thomas Jackson McCoy • Merzhan • Meth • Muros • Nesheim • Odise • Takashi Onoda • Sally Parker • Jael Rabinowich • Ragga • Rogaine • Rokis • Ruzhe • Sarek • Segon • Douglas Tancred Shepherd • Sinon • Sovin • Sudok • Emanuel Tagore • Tatell • Tirian • T'tain • Marcus van Diemen • Voloh • Luther Whitetree • Carter Winston • Isoroku Yamamoto • Zharn • Zhoka ;Linenames :Adion • Galann • Gensa • Karum • Khemara • Rustazh Starships and vehicles ;Klingon Defense Force :IKS Blue Fire • IKS Death Hand • IKV Devisor • IKV Fencer • IKV Fury • IKS Mirror • IKS Two Fingers • D4 class • D5 class ;Starfleet :USS Avebury • USS Flying Fortress • USS Glasgow • [[USS Hokkaido (Baton Rouge class)|USS Hokkaido]] • [[USS Savannah (Baton Rouge class)|USS Savannah]] • USS Savannah II • USS Sentry • Baton Rouge class • Mann class • Rickenbacker class Locations :Alshanai Rift • Atlanta • Aviskie • Cibola • Deneva • Earth • Federa-Terra • Florida • Georgia • Juarez-El Paso Station • Klinzhai • Rigel • Serkash II • Starbase 6 • Starbase 12 • Triskelion • White Sands Races and cultures :Human • Kinshaya • Klingon • Orion • Rigellian (furred) • Romulan • Vulcan • Willall • Withiki States and organizations :Akademgorodok • Atlanta Constitution • Back-to-Earth Movement • Emory Medical Center • Imperial Intelligence • Klingon Contacts Branch • Klingon Empire • Makropyrios • Romulan Star Empire • Terra-Return League • United Federation of Planets • University of New Bombay • University of Chicago • University of Edinburgh • University of the Ocean of Storms Other :anemone • apple juice • Argelian nine-layer cocktail • Babel Conferences • Battlecruiser Vengeance • brandy • chess • Dinartian Poison • gel pastry • grape juice • kafei • klin zha • latrunculo • orange juice • pineapple juice • prune juice • salt fish • whitefang • whitefang steak Information *In August 1999, this novel was reprinted as Book 1 of the Worlds Apart miniseries along with How Much for Just the Planet? In 2004, it was reprinted with the ''TNG'' novel Kahless as the Signature Edition book The Hand of Kahless. *It is stated in the novel that at least ten years have passed since the signing of the Organian Peace Treaty, placing the framing story sometime later than 2277. If the dating relative to the Sentry/''Devisor'' incident is accurate, the framing story is in 2283 or 2284. However, the situations presented in the framing story do not match other events of 2277, 2283, or 2284. *Published in 1984, this makes use of the timeline, events, and ships of the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology and predates much material developed for later movies and series, which leads to some difficulties in adapting it to the now-canon chronology. For example, the relative ages of Spock and McCoy, with Spock about eight years older, stem from the best estimates of the time, but have since been superseded by later canon references. *Establishes that in its "current year" (see above for that debate), a book was published called The Final Reflection, by an author called J. M. Ford. This device was used in similar ways in Mudd's Angels, Strangers from the Sky and Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Related stories *"Errand of Mercy" (TOS episode) *"Day of the Dove" (TOS episode) External links * * | prevdate1=Bum Radish: Five Spins on a Turquoise Reindeer| nextdate1=Burning Dreams| prevMB1=| nextMB1=| date2=2239 | prevdate2=Last Full Measure | nextdate2=The Final Reflection | prevMB2=| nextMB2=Nor Iron Bars a Cage| date3=2244 | prevdate3=The Final Reflection | nextdate3=Seeds of Rage| prevMB3=Nor Iron Bars a Cage| nextMB3=| }} Final Reflection, The Final Reflection, The